


Just Some Feel Good Smut

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Just a quick thing I wrote on Tumblr for someone who was having a bad day.Keith and Lance have some kinky fun.





	Just Some Feel Good Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for masokeith on Tumblr who had a bad day at work yesterday
> 
> This is my very first time writing a trans character. I understand that everyone is differently but if you feel I've screwed anything up please let me know!

"Mmm...Mmhmmh..."

"What's that, sweetie? I can't really understand you."

Any other attempts at speaking were choked off by a moan when Keith sucked the head of his cock into his soft mouth. His hands worked the sleeve up and down Lance's cock as his tongue flickered over the head. Lance groaned and tried to push his hips up but Keith shifted his weight to press them down. He needed more. MORE. It just wasn't enough. 

It was torture, Keith's hands squeezing so good around his cock. He watched Keith's hips bounce on his face, his wet hole stretched so tight around the black rubber cock attached to the gag, watched his thighs tremble when he moaned. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch but unable, constantly aware of the unyielding pressure around the base of his cock.

Lance whined. He wanted so desperately to be that cock, to be so deep inside of Keith, stretching him, pounding him, dragging those sweet noises from his throat. He pulled at the restraints, trying to reach for his boyfriend, but they held fast and another whine slipped from his throat.

Keith's breath stuttered then and his hips shook as his third orgasm rolled through him. Lance watched his dripping hole spasm around the rubber cock, hips twitching and hands fumbling to grip Lance's thighs. His breath washed over Lance's sensitive head in little bursting pants as he rode the wave down, breathing hard. He tossed his hair over his shoulder as he looked back at Lance with hazy eyes.

"Can you see how wet I am for you, baby? Thinking about your cock inside me? You're being so good for me, Lance." He started to move again, a low groan leaving his lips. "One more, baby, give me one more and I'll ride your face properly." 

Lance groaned and pushed up to meet him when Keith ground down on him, the soft sigh going straight to his cock. Keith was so wet, grinding on the cock easily despite its size. Keith's hands returned to his cock, clenching tight through the sleeve. He showered his cock head in little kitten licks, hands rolling up Lance's cock. He squeezed tight at the base, dragging up to the head, then dropping back to the base. Lance's hips jerked but he pushed them down.

"Just a little longer, baby. Just a little longer."

An embarrassingly high pitched whine escaped his throat. Keith chuckled.

"Aw come on, baby. You can do-Ah!"  
Keith cried out in surprise when Lance drove his face up hard, pressing the rubber cock deep inside. He set a fast pace that had Keith gripping his thighs amd digging his nails in. "Oh fuck! Lance!" Lance's neck burned as he thrust the toy in hard but he didn't stop. Keith was arching back to meet his thrusts. 

Keith shrieked and threw his head back, body shaking with his orgasm. His walls clamped down around the toy

Keith lifted his hips slowly up and off the rubber cock, legs trembling and he turned around to face his boyfriend. Lance was breathing just as hard as he was. "That was naughty, playing dirty like that." He untied his hands, not enough to free them but enough to allow some slack for movement, then unbuckled the gag and tossed it away, capturing his lover's lips in a quick kiss. "You ok?" He asked, stroking down the side of his face. Lance grinned.

"Hell yes. Now get back on my fucking face."

Keith laughed and did a mock salute. "Yes sir." He flipped back around to straddle Lance's face and the brunet wasted no time hooking his arms around Keith's thighs and diving in. He sucked Keith's clit into his mouth and Keith screamed and threw back his head. He was already so sensitive it almost hurt and Lance's arms around his legs denied any escape from the onslaught. 

"Oh my god...oh my god...ah...a-ah..." He could already feel his next orgasm bubbling up inside of him fast, too fast. He fumbled the sleeve off of Lance's cock and had barely just taken it in his mouth down to the base before he screamed around the mouthful. He spasmed and shivered and choked on the cock down his throat as he rode it out. 

Lance moaned against him at the feeling if Keith's hot wet throat clenching around his cock. Keith tried to lift his hips but Lance locked his arms and caught his clit gently between his teeth. Keith whined. "Lance..."

"No, no, babe. I'm not done with you yet." He licked his slit, one long languid stroke, and Keith shivered in his arms. "You're done when I say you're done." He dove back in and Keith screamed. It was almost too much. He was so sensitive.

Keith started to suck, pressing Lance as far down his throat as he could and swallowing, letting his throat roll against him. He bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, and swirled his tongue around the head. 

Lance moved between fucking him with his tongue and attacking his clit mercilessly. He wanted to come, fuck, he wanted to come to badly. Not yet. Keith wouldn't remove the cock ring until Lance asked for it and Lance intended to hold out until he had worked out every last orgasm his lover had in him, even if it killed him (and this was a distinct possibility, with the way Keith was clawing at his thighs). 

Keith shrieked as his 6th orgasm rocked through his body. Every muscle in his body was pulled tight and his eyes rolled back, drool escaping down the side of his mouth. When Lance flicked his tongue over his clit again, Keith pulled off his cock.

"Oh god...Lance...shit, I can't..."

"Ssshhh," Lance shushed him, massaging his thighs. "Just one more, baby. Can you give me one more? Just one more."

Keith panted. Could he handle one more? He was already so tired and his clit was so sensitive. It ached and throbbed between his legs. Every stroke of Lance's tongue sent shocks up his spine. Heat pooled in his belly. One more. He could do one more.

Nodding against his lovers thigh, he pushed himself back onto his arms and swallowed Lance's cock down again. Lance sighed and pressed a kiss to his thigh.

"Good boy. Take it off."

Keith tugged at the cock ring with clumsy hands, finally working it free and tossing it somewhere in the room and beginning to suck in earnest, taking it deep enough to choke. Lance drew Keith's clit into his mouth and ground his tongue down on it and Keith wailed around his cock. 

Keith held still when Lance started to fuck his face, snapping his hips up to thrust deep down his throat. He couldn't do much more than exist, laying limp as Lance took him at both ends, invading him, filling him up. He dug his nails into his thighs again, felt Lance hiss against his clit and the vibrations made Keith keen.  

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Ohfuckohfuck!

He couldn't even scream. His mouth just fell slack as Lance continued to fuck it and his orgasm rushed through him. He choked a little on the cock slamming into the back of his throat. Lance watched his love fall limp, blissed out and spent, and the view drop-kicked him over the edge. His hips stuttered and he came down Keith's throat. His boyfriend struggled for a moment, caught by surprise, before sucking it all down. Keith pulled off with a wet "pop!" and rose up on shakey arms and legs. 

He untied Lance's ankles first then turned around slowly and finished untying his wrists. Lance immediately wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him down, snuggling Keith's head beneath his chin. "How do you feel?"

Keith sighed and nuzzled closer. "Good. Tired. Sore. But good." Lance smiled and squeezed him tight, pressing his cheek to the top of his head.

"Me too. I love you, Keith."

Keith melted into his arms. "I love you too."


End file.
